


Meeting the Parents

by marvelwlw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Jane dating for a while and Jane meets your family.





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

You and Jane have been dating for a little over a year. You had met Jane when you join BPD, Korsak was the one to introduce the two of you. Jane had showed you around and from that day you became great friends with her and the others.

The day Jane had asked you out was when she saw someone flirting with you and she got jealous. Maura with with her when she saw the way she was acting. She said that she should just walk over to you and ask you out.

You loved Jane and she loved you. You have talked about your parents with her but she hasn’t met them yet. Until today. Your parents were coming over for dinner.

You could tell Jane was nervous. “Everything is going to be fine, Jane. I promise.” You smiled at her, you took her hand in yours and linked your fingers with hers.

“How can you be so sure?” She looked over at you. Jane couldn’t help but feel like your parents wouldn’t approve of her.

“Baby, my parents are really excited to finally meet you.” You kissed her cheek as your ran your thumb over her knuckles. “I know you think they won’t approve because of your job but I have the same job and they don’t care about that.”

“I just-” She was cut off by a knock on your door. Jane looked at the door with wide eyes before looking back at you.

“It’s going to be alright, sweetheart. They’re going to love you.” You gave her a quick kiss before going to open the door.

“There she is!” Your father smiled once he saw you, he pulled you into a hug. 

Your mother was next to give you a hug. “Now where’s that girlfriend of yours?”

You blushed as you let them into the apartment. “She’s here, mom.” You made your way back over to Jane, you could tell she was still very nervous so you held her hand again. “Mom, dad, this is Jane.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you!” Your mom came over and pulled her into a hug. Jane’s eyes widened but she slowly hugged her back, she looked over at you and you couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sorry about her, Jane.” Your father chuckled. “She’s a hugger.” 

xxxxx

“See.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around Jane as the two of you were in bed later that night. “I told you they would love you.” 

Jane pulled you closer to her, she kissed your forehead. “You were right. I’m sorry I was so nervous about meeting them, (Y/N).”

“No need to be sorry, baby.” You rest your head on her chest, Jane started running her fingers through your hair which caused you to sigh and close your eyes. “I love you so much, Jane.”

“I love you too, babe.” She smiled. 


End file.
